Giorno Giovanna (YKQL)
Giorno Giovanna is a main ally in Yoshikage Kira's Quiet Life. Trying to fulfil his family record, Giorno created the Jotaro Kujo's Death Investigation Team. Appearence Giorno is an italian man, he has blond hair and a handsome face. He has golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. Giorno wears a glossy two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail. The suit has several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature on his suit are the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper, matching the appearance of his stand. Later on, his shoes also have the same ladybug emblem on them. The color scheme for his suit is blue outlined with gold. His overvall appearence resembles his father's, having the same height and weight as him. Giorno has a small star-shaped birthmark on the rear of his left shoulder, close to his neck. Past He has the same past as his main series contrapart. After becoming Passione's boss, Giorno decided to find information about his father. With some searching, he found out that the star on his shoulder is the Joestar Birthmark, so after travelling to the US, Giorno met an old Joseph Joestar, who told him he had an adventure which had something to do with DIO, but now being senile, Joseph doesn't remember most of the adventure. After returning to Italy, he revealed to Polnareff that he is DIO's son, so Polnareff told him the story Joseph talked about; after that, Giorno decided to write a book about his family. Travelling to England, he found the old documents with Dio Brando's information, in which Dio's birthday was listed as 4 July, 1868 and his death as February 7, 1889. Giorno was confused about his father being over 130 years old, after that, he begged to the Speedwagon Foundation to told him about the truth of his father. The Speedwagon Foundation told him about the stone mask and the vampires, and after some blood test, Giorno found he is 1/4 vampire. Giorno then begin travelling across the world, trying to find more vampires like him, finally, he found Ungalo, Rikiel and Donatello, the trio also being DIO's sons. With all this information, he wrote a book called "Brando Family Record". Giorno tried to find Jotaro Kujo, to talk to him about his father's final moments, but to Giorno's surprise, Jotaro was listed as death from an unknown cause since the summer of 1999. Now trying to found more about Jotaro, he discovered that Jotaro has a daughter called Jolyne living in Florida. Giorno told Mista to find Jolyne so he can have the last part of the story to fulfil his family record. Trivia * Despite a vampire, he isn't weak to sunlight due to his diluted blood, but he is still weak to Hamon. * He likes going into journeys. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Allies Category:YKQL Category:Ionliosite Category:Passione